The Story of Two Boys
by Spirited Heart
Summary: The story of Fang and Iggy: best friends...or, perhaps, more than best friends..?
1. Snow

**Disclaimer: here's my first Figgy story. Fang and Iggy just don't know how to tell each other…well, I guess boys will be boys. I'll write more if you want me to. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**

**Claimer: cheez puffs **

This is the story of two boys; one a thinker, one a talker. Two nameless boys, no different than any other. There was the golden boy, Iggy, with light blonde hair and cobalt eyes, which couldn't see, but let his emotions run freely. But then there was the darker boy, Fang, the one who preferred to stay in the shadows, and watch his surroundings rather than be a part of them, who seldom wore his heart on his sleeve. They both had countless differences, but it is these differences that made them stronger.

The boys were friends; there was no question about that. But when the others went to bed, when Iggy and Fang were left alone, they often learned many things about each other, and were inseparable. But sometimes, in the comfort of their own beds, and in the comfort of their own rooms, long after the fires and dwindled to more than nothing, they often thought. _Could they ever become more than friends? _

On one particular day, the Iggy sat on the edge of a cliff, surrounded by falling snow and lost in his own thoughts of Fang. Flakes landed gently on his blonde hair, but he didn't bother to wipe them off. He was completely taken the stunning, awing stillness of that cold morning in mid-December. His clear cobalt eyes saw nothing, but, if he sat still long enough, he could paint a picture of his atmosphere in his mind's eye.

Footsteps crunching behind Iggy in the distance brought him out of his trance. He knew it was the darker boy, Fang, as he had the heaviest footsteps in the world. The golden boy couldn't help but smirk to himself.

"Thinking about me, eh?" smiled Fang, after seeing Iggy's smirk. They both snickered.

"So, Fang, May I ask what you are doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same question." _Drat, _Thought Iggy, _he always knows how to get me.._

"But Iggy, just what are you doing out here?"

"Oh…well, I was just thinking about you—I mean…I was thinking about the weather. It's so cold out. I can almost imagine how beautiful it looks...…" Iggy couldn't help but bring up small talk. Fang just made his mind do all sorts of strange things.

"Mmhhmmm…beautiful." Fang agreed, except he wasn't talking at all about the weather. He scooted closer to Iggy, hoping to get out of the cold for a few minutes. He could see Iggy was shaking.

"Iggs, why are you shaking?"

"J-j-just a bit cold... That's all…" Although, in fact, it was not.

"Here, I'll help." Fang stretched his lean arms around his shivering friend, and pulled him close. Iggy relaxed with the sudden gain of warmth and having wanted to be like this with Fang for so long… so long…

"You weren't thinking about the weather, were you Iggy." Fang whispered, already knowing the answer.

"No."

They both knew that they couldn't be just friends forever. But right now, they were content to sit and share each other's warmth, in the middle of a snowy heaven.


	2. A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: here's the second chapter of my Figgy story. I'd like to thank FicSquad, for giving me a good review on this for the first chapter. And I would also like to thank the inventers of coffee, without it I would be sleeping right now, Instead of tw-tw-tw- twitching and having a spazzy breakdown. But hey, that's normal for me. Anyway, have fun with the FIGGYNESS!!! No, I don't own Fang. Or Iggy. Or Figgy. Drat…**

Neither boy remembered what had happened that night. They both woke up in the living room, nestled on the red couch with sunlight pouring in around them.

"Good morning," yawned Fang, "I hope you slept well." Iggy could tell that Fang was smirking, in his certain Fang-ish way. If there was anything that Iggy missed at all from his days of sight, it was seeing Fangs various expressions, especially those unusual 100 kilowatt smiles.

**Several Hours Later**

The Flock had just finished breakfast, and it was mid-noon already. Max had invited a friend from school over whose name was Loraine, and they had both were upstairs chatting about certain girly subjects. Fang was up there was well, doing God knows what, leaving Iggy alone and cleaning up the kitchen.

Humming to himself, Iggy was washing plates when he heard moaning and giggling sounds coming from upstairs. _Oh my god, _thought Iggy to himself, _what the hell are they doing up there? Children are in the house! They're probably watching an R rated movie, but they could have some common courtesy and turn down the volume!_ He doubted the Gasman and Angel would notice, as they were absorbed in morning cartoons, but still, it was inappropriate. After Iggy washed, dried, and placed every dish left over from breakfast, he descended up the staircase to tell Loraine, Fang, and Max to turn down the volume, or to at least watch a different movie.

There were six doors on the main hallway upstairs, and judging by where the noises came from, Iggy turned to the first door, which opened into Max's bedroom. He felt around until his hand rested on the doorknob, and gently twisted it and pulled open the door.

"Max?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, Iggs? What's up?" Her voice came from the far left corner, so Iggy made a mental note that she was sitting on the bed.

"I was just wondering…where's Loraine?"

"Oh. She said she was taking a shower. We're going out later today to see a movie downtown and she wanted to look presentable. Why do you ask?"

"Umm...nothing, just wondering. Thanks…"

"Alright. Well, bye."

"Oh, and Max?" Iggy had remembered something that he had wanted to ask her.

"Yeah?"

"Where you and Loraine, by any chance, watching an R rated movie?"

"No…we weren't."

"Oh. Okay. Well…umm…bye."

Iggy closed the door and kept walking down the hallway. The noises had started again, and this time he could make out where the noises were coming from. This time the noises were more intense: moaning, with the occasional giggling. Iggy swallowed, put his hand on the doorknob, and opened it rather quickly, not wanting to know what was going on inside the room. Immediately, the noises stopped. Instead, two voices gasped. Iggy couldn't see what was going on, but he could make a pretty good assumption. At that moment, Max came bursting in behind him.

"Iggy? Have you seen my white shirt---" but she stopped abruptly. Iggy could hear her mouth drop open.

"Fang!? What the hell!? You're messing around with my friend!" that was enough for Iggy, he didn't want to know the details. He ran down the hallway to his own room, tears running down his face, with the thought of Fang with another person in his arms driving him insane.

"Iggy! Iggy, wait!" someone yelled behind him. Iggy knew it was Fang. Arriving at his room, Iggy made his way through the door, and was starting to slam it when a hand stopped him.

"Iggy, please let me explain!" Fang pleaded with all his might.

"I have nothing to say to you Fang. I hate you." And with that, Iggy slammed the door in Fang's face, and started sobbing.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Please review on what you would like to see happen in the coming chapters...thanks!**

** cheers,**

**habs :) **


	3. Missing

**Disclaimer: here's chapter 3 of my Figgy story. Enjoy!I don't own the characters in Maximum Ride, but I do, however, have the right to cause them emotional distress. What fun! (p.s…this chapter is in both Fang's and Iggy's prospective) **

**Fang's Prov**

_Oh my god, _thought Fang to himself, _what have I done? _He could hear Iggy's muffled sobs emanating from inside his room. Fang was feeling horrible about himself. He had messed around with his best friend's sister, and Iggy had seen him. He knew Iggy liked him, because Fang himself liked Iggy. But he just couldn't muster up the courage to tell Iggy…or anyone else for that matter. What would they think?

Max came up behind Fang, and tapped him on the shoulder so that he turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself, mister?" she was giving him a hard and cold look, and her eyes were boring into his.

"I---" Fang began, but Max immediately cut him off.

"No, don't even start. I don't want to say anything to you anyway. I know how Iggy feels about you, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way about him. How could you do that to Iggy? You make me sick." She looked him up and down with disgust, and walked away to send Loraine home.

_Oh great. _Thought Fang as he put a trembling hand over his eyes. _Now I've really screwed up. Everyone here hates me! _

"Iggy..?" spoke Fang softly, trying desperately to communicate with his hurt friend. The sobbing stopped.

"Look, I'm sorry…I just---"

"I don't want to speak to you anymore, Fang, so get lost and don't come back!" Iggy's words stung like someone had slapped him. Fang was hurt, so and slowly retreated down the stairs and slunk out of the house. When he was finally outside, he had only one thought. _Maybe I shouldn't come back. _

**Iggy's Prov**

_Good. _He thought to himself. _Maybe now he won't come back. _ Iggy's sadness had quickly turned to rage and hate. How dare Fang do this to him!

"What a looser." Iggy said through tears. Someone knocked on his door three times, and Iggy knew it was Angel. He whipped the tears from his eyes, trying to look presentable for Angel and to not scare her.

"Come on in, Angel." The door silently creaked open, and Angel's little pitter patter of feet made its way over to where Iggy was sitting on his bed. She sat next to him, and rested her soft head of golden curls on his shoulder.

"Iggy?" she whispered, as if she was afraid to make a noise.

"Yes?"

"What was all that yelling about…it scared me." Iggy rapped his arm around her thing shoulders and pulled her tighter.

"It was…it was nothing. Fang and I just got into a little fight, that's all. Everything's all right, don't you worry."

Alright," Angel sighed, "if you say so." She got up and left the room. Iggy let out a forlorn sigh. He hated lying to Angel. If only he could have told her the truth, that he and Fang didn't just get into a little fight.

**Fang's Prov**

He didn't know how long he had been wandering in search of a place to hide from the Flock, but it hadn't amounted to anything because he still hadn't found a good hiding spot. It had to be someplace where no one in the Flock knew about, somewhere secluded and quiet, where Fang could get some thinking done. As his feet crunched in the frozen snow and flakes of it landed on his hair and thin clothing, it dawned on him. He would go to that place where he had been the night before with Iggy. Fang started sprinting towards that clearing, knowing all too well that Iggy knew its location, for that was exactly Fang's cunning plan.

**Iggy's Prov**

It was getting dark, and it was almost dinner time. He figured that it was time to go down and face the Flock, so he quietly opened thedoor, which thankfully didn't squeak as it usually always did. He slowly made his way down the hallway until he finally made it to the top of the staircase, where he slid down the banister noiselessly. But, instead of the usual happy chatter that occurred during dinner time, all he could hear was four pairs of sobs. Sensing trouble, Iggy made his way into the living room and could hear Gassy, Angel, Nudge, and Max all cry.

"Guys, what's going on?" Iggy asked, slightly alarmed. Max spoke, and her voice was choked with tears.

"Fang's missing. We haven't seen him for hours."


	4. The Snow Storm

**Disclaimer: hey, readers! I just want to say thanks for all the fabulous reviews…they really helped! And now, have fun reading the fourth chappie of my Figgy story…WOOHOO!! It's much shorter than the rest of 'em, but I'll try to make up for that in the fifth. Happy reading!**

"Fang? FANG!? Where are you?!" desperate cries echoed across the snowy forest. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Max were all searching for Fang, who had been missing for quite some time. It was getting towards midnight, and Angel and Gazzy were getting tired. The extremely cold atmosphere really didn't help all that much either.

"Iggy," pleaded Max, "I think we should go home. It's below freezing, and it's almost midnight. Angel and Gazzy are getting tired…I think we should call it a day and come back tomorrow."

"NO!" Yelled Iggy, startling everybody around him with his assertiveness, "We will find Fang, and we'll find him tonight! He could die out here in the weather. Besides, it's my fault he's missing in the first place…"

"No it's not—"

"Yes it is!" yelled Iggy again, but then his expression softened and he sighed, while looking at the ground. "I told him I wanted him to get lost and never come back." Iggy stopped looking at the ground and moved his gaze up to the sky, "that's why we have to find him. If we didn't, I think it would kill me."

"Well, alright." Agreed Max. "I guess we could keep looking for a few more hours. But to make it more effective, we'll split up. Nudge: you take Gazzy and Angel and search through the Western Wood. Iggy and I'll take the eastern part. Good luck," Max broke her speech to cough, "and let's find him quickly, because I don't think he'll make it if we take much longer."

Iggy and Max tramped in the deep snow for a bout ten minutes. It was bitterly cold, and Iggy was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Their fingers stung, and it was a wonder that they didn't have hypothermia already. But then, just when things started looking desperate, Max saw a dark shape curled up in a snow bank ahead of them.

"FANG!" she screamed, and the both ran towards the body.

When they got to it, there was no doubting that it was Fang. He was still alive, but only just. The others had heard Max's scream, and came running as fast as they could.

"We…have to get him…to a hospital…" coughed Iggy, as the wind was thrashing against the Flock's faces and legs furiously. "We'll have to risk it. He needs….medical attention…right away!" and together, the Flock lifted Fang and started to make their way towards the road to hitch a ride to the nearby hospital.


	5. Hospital

**Disclaimer: hey my faithful Figgy readers! Here is the fifth, and shortest, chapter. Enjoy! **

Iggy watched Fang's shallow breathing intently. He hadn't left Fang's side since the Flock arrived at the hospital, and he wasn't about to start now. Fang was sleeping on a hospital cot, but his heart rate was slow. Iggy traced every line in Fang's face with his eyes. _Why did I have to tell him to get lost? _Iggy whined to himself. _It's my entire fault. I'm such a horrible person. _

His thoughts were broken when the doctor, who was monitoring Fang's heart and other doctor-like things, let out a sad sigh.

"It looks like he's slipping into a coma." He walked over to Iggy, and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, young man, but I don't think he'll come out of it for at least another month. But," as the doctor changed his tone, "it was good that you found him when you did. If you had waited any longer, he would be dead right now. I believe you saved this young man's life." _Yeah, but I endangered it too, _thought Iggy sadly.

Soon Iggy was left alone with Fang. Max, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy had left for home, but Iggy had insisted that he stayed. At the moment he was watching Fang; taking in his every move, every muscle that jumped in his neck when he took in breath.

"Oh, Fang." Cried Iggy, "What have I done?" Iggy slipped his hand into Fang's, and this time he didn't pull it away.


	6. Feelings are Revealed

**Disclaimer: here's the last chapter of my figgy story. Tear tear…so sad. This is my favorite story, Even though it's kinda gay. It takes place one month after Fang goes into his coma, just saying, 'cause…y'know…some people don't exactly read the previous chapter…and, well---OH JUST READ THE DARN CHAPTER! **

Iggy had managed to live one month without Fang. It had been hard, unimaginably hard, but he had done it. It was almost like Fang was dead to the world, which, in a way, he was. No one talked about him, and no one thought about him. Except Iggy.

The Flock had just had a dinner consisting of pizza and various toppings. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all playing outside despite the cold and snow. For Iggy, it hurt to look at the snow. It was so much like the night when Iggy and Fang sat together in the clearing---

"Iggy? Hello, anybody home in there?" Max was waving her hand frantically in front of Iggy's face, even though it wouldn't't do any good. He had been daydreaming, again, about Fang.

"What is it?"

"I need you to go get some wood in the forest. The kids want a fire tonight, and I think you know where the wood pile is. Right?" Iggy nodded his head.

"Good. I'm sorry, I'd go myself, but I have to do some chores around the house today. Thanks so much for covering for me, Iggs, I really appreciate it."

"No prob. I'll go right now." And with that, Iggy stood up, and found his way onto the snow-covered path outside that led to the wood pile.

It was even colder than Iggy thought it would be. He had forgotten to put on his heavy winter jacket, and was only left with a thin sweater. Despite himself, he shivered.

"Only halfway there." He muttered bitterly to himself. "I wish Fang was here…" but Iggy had to face the facts; Fang wouldn't't be here today, because the Hospital would have already called. Iggy just couldn't't help but wish…

He stopped, and Iggy sensed that he was at the clearing where the woodpile was. But then something dawned on him, something that he should have thought of a long time ago.

"This is where Fang and I talked…"he whispered. "Oh God." By then Iggy had started crying, and just couldn't't stop.

"FANG I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" he screamed, and was satisfied when it echoed across the forest. But still he had the same gnawing, empty feeling in his heart. He couldn't't stand it anymore. Iggy fell onto the ground with a thump and curled up into a ball, muttering the same mantra over and over again while sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am nothing without Fang…I love Fang…I love Fang…I love Fang…I wish he'd come back…I wish…I wish…"

"Iggy?" said a voice behind him. Iggy straightened. He knew that voice. The voice of a teenage boy, a darker boy…a boy who liked to stay in the shadows…

"FANG!" Iggy yelled, as pure joy spread through his entire being. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind in an enormous bear hug. Both boys were jumping around in circles, overjoyed that their best friend, and a little bit more, was with them. After a while, they both collapsed onto the snowy ground panting.

"Fang…" Iggy questioned, "How did you get here? I mean…the hospital didn't't call, we weren't expecting you to come back yet…" Iggy heard Fang smirk.

"I snuck out."

"WHAT!?"

"That place was boring…I needed to get out…I needed…" Fang stopped, wondering if he should go on.

"What did you need, Fang?" asked Iggy softly.

"I needed…to see you." Fang whispered closely to Iggy's ear. Iggy was speechless, but only for a moment.

"Well…of course you wanted to see the Flock---"

"No, Iggy, I wanted to see you. Sure I wanted to see the Flock, but they're my family. You're…" Fang paused. "You're more than that to me." Both boys were silent. All that could be heard was the soft rustle of snow falling around them, and a bird chirping off in the distance. It was the first time that one of them had put their feelings out in the open.

"Really?" Iggy asked modestly.

"Yes." Spoke Fang reassuringly, as he gathered up his courage. "Iggy, I've wanted to say this to you for a long time, but…well…Iggy? I love you."

"I love you too, Fang, I love you too." Said Iggy through tears of happiness. Fang reached out his hand and wiped Iggy's tears away, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Let's go back and tell everyone the news." Whispered Iggy tenderly. Fang stood up, and pulled Iggy up with him. They walked out of the clearing together holding hands, only this time, they weren't afraid of what everyone else would think.

It was only until they reached the house that Iggy remembered that he was supposed to get wood from the wood pile.


End file.
